moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Isonian Isles
The '''Isonian Isles '''are an island chain located in the South Sea. Mostly inhabited by humans of the Tanzi Tribe and trolls of the Ras'jan, the island chain has mostly stayed silent during the Long Vigil and into the Age of Chaos Geography Formed as the lands of Kalimdor were ripped apart during the Sundering, over ten thousand years before the opening of the Dark Portal. The Isonian Isles are a chain of mostly hilly, jungle filled islands, over a hundred exist in the chain though only fifteen are big enough for large scale habitation. The hundreds of islands, in the centuries following the Sundering, became thriving jungles, with dozens if not hundreds of different types of birds, insects, animals and even fish that were local and specific to that region. By the time of the Fourth War, fifteen of the largest islands have been inhabited by the various groups in the region. The Dewmar subsect of the Tanzi Tribe inhabit three islands, mostly the interiors with only small port towns to facilitate trade and movement between the three islands. The Crokar subsect of the Tanzi inhabit one island, the largest within the chain known as Crokar'itha, meaning "place of the Crokar," the Crokar on this island have cities both on the interior of the island and on the coast, not prefering one area or another like the Dewmar and Trulash. The Trulash though, inhabit three islands and have their cities and towns on the coasts of these islands, being the most ocean traveling of the subsects of the Tanzi they are most well known as sailors. The Ras'jan Tribe of trolls inhabit two of these large islands and mostly stick to the interior, though they have large stocks of canoes and rafts, allowing them to go out to other islands for trading, and raiding when they need to. Of the fifteen large islands that can support large scale habitation, these are some of the more important. Dewmar Capital island of the Dewmar Siphnos Capital island of the Trulash Mikonos One of the largest, if not the largest island in the chain. The isle of Mikonos is home to the men and women of the Crokar sect of the Tanzi Tribe. The people of the Crokar are incredibly religious and that is an easy thing to see on this island. Every town has temples for every God and Goddess of the pantheon of gods of the Tanzi. The island is also the home to some of the most important religious shrines to the Tanzi, from the Shrine of Dedros to the carefully maintained Temple of Hawlena. Limnos Capital island of the Ras'jan Resources The Isonian Isles are well known for having large stocks of fish, many species like the spotted redfin and the saltwater smallfin (known as simply a trout to most groups) make up an important part of the diets of all three subsects of tribes, and the Ras'jan tribe. Along with that, a staple part of the diet of these groups include various nuts, berries, fruits and vegetables that naturally grow like mangos, bananas, oranges and more. The Tanzi soon figured out how to cultivate these fruits and vegetables as time went on in the immediate years following the Sundering. Meat is also plentiful as many of these islands have large boar, and monkey populations. The Isonian Isles has a variety of wood resources, with many hard and soft woods found on the island. The most famous, used by all inhabitants for boats, building, religious purposes and more is the Ironoak Tree. The islands also have large stocks of mineral wealth, from iron, copper, tin and gold to the rarer and more precious Bekaram, an ore that is extremely durable like iron, yet incredibly stronger. It is rumored that the humans of these isles are the only ones who have discovered how to successfullywork it. Inhabitants The islands hold to them descendents of a tribe of humans who fled to the higher lands that would eventually form into the island chain prior to the Sundering. With the Sundering and now dozens of islands being formed, this tribe of humans known at that point as Tanzi Tribe was stuck on the island and had to adapt to the changing land. The islands also hold to them a tribe of trolls, a minor tribe, they are known as the Ras'jan tribe. While once descendents of the Zandalari, this tribe had split away and formed their own customs and traditions. While still adhering to the Zandalari culture, they formed their own and became distinct from the Zandalari some three thousand years prior to the Sundering. History Formation In the immediate aftermath of the Sundering, as Azeroth was changed forever by the destruction of the Well of Eternity. A tribe of humans - known as the Tanzi - had fled to the higher grounds of the center island of Isonia and there eventually emerged after the sea had filled in the now destroyed lands. The tribe, and their chieftan Taldronek, began searching the island and exploring the nearby islands for resources to survive. The Tribe continued their nomadic ways in the immediate aftermath of the Sundering, living off the land as best as they could. As the decades went on, the Tanzi slowly went transitioned away from nomadic scavenging and hunting to farming and herding. Within four hundred years of the Sundering, the tribe had gone from a small population of six hundred, to a larger population of four thousand and had expanded to inhabit two islands of the chain. The tribe still swore themselves to their chieftan, who descended from the chief that helped lead the tribe to survive in the immediate aftermath of the Sundering. The tribe, over the centures began to refer to themselves as Children, or Warriors, of the Shadow, in reference to the troubled dark uncertain times the Tanzi went through during the Sundering. Within a thousand years of the Sundering, the Tanzi had transitioned fully to farming and their population boomed, with now over twelve thousand considering themselves Tanzi, living across five of the fifteen islands suited for large scale living. Still as their numbers grow, these Warriors of the Shadow continued to rever their one chieftan who ruled from the first settlement constructed some one thousand years ago when the Tanzi were struggling to survive in a new land. The Ras'jan Unlike the Tanzi, the Ras'jan were well established in the hills of the land that became the Isonian Isles. They inhabited two of the largest islands and mostly stayed hidden in their tree top villages from the Tanzi. At the time of the Sundering they numbered only seven hundred. As the waters flooded the land of central Kalimdor the trolls retreated into the higher hills, around the small peaks of the area. Notable Locations Shrine of Dedros Those who follow the Faith built a massive shrine to Dedros on the island of Crokar'itha as it is the largest island in the Isonian Isle chain. The shrine was built around 9,850 years before the opening of the Dark Portal, or on the Tanzi Calendar, year 150. When the shrine was built, the island had only been lightly settled with small fishing villages. As Crokar'itha was the largest island in the chain, with a large mountain at the center of it, it was seen as the best place to construct the shrine to their deity. In the ensuring centuries the Tanzi split into three sects and it became the Crokar who cared for the various shrines on the island. The Watcher Located on the Isle of the Dewmar sits. Shrine of the Chosen Wrym's Rest Category:Islands Category:South Sea Category:Isonian Isles